orbis_novusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearts on Fire
Hearts on Fire is a 2021 Flipino-British-Russian-American live-action black comedy film directed by Martin Scorsese and written by Joyce Bernal, and is a sequel to a short story by Danish poet and author Hans Christian Andersen, "The Little Match Girl." It shows that, two centuries after the death of a poor little girl who was selling matchsticks on a cold New Year's Eve and reuniting in Heaven with her grandmother, she is being revived by scientists who was found from a UFO in her hypersleep with other people from different eras, the girl wakes her up with her cyborg grandmother (which was made from her dead body) and find together that they are now in a future, and she gets lots of matchsticks to sell. After a lot of people sold a lot of matchsticks, unlike last time, she found her fortune in founding a new matchstick company: The Little Match Girl Company, making her rich unlike what she was back then, then she gets a slipper collection and has a lot of swank in her new house, then she faces off against her rival, a greedy man who owns a rival company, Afterburn Inc., named Li Fen, whose goal is to murder her and her cyborg grandmother then bankrupt her company if possible if possible. Due to the success of Hearts on Fire and since it was a year after Little Miss No Name is released, this gave birth to Waifverse, a Filipino-American media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of poor children in their quest on becoming rich quick and fast. thus The Flemish Top Dog is announced as a sequel to "The Dog of Flanders." Plot On a cold New Year's Eve in 18th century Europe, a poor, young five-year-old girl who is trying to sell matches in the street named Isabella, is already shivering from cold and early hypothermia, and she is walking barefoot after losing her two large slippers that had belonged to her mother to an impertinent pedestrian, then Isabella lights the matches to warm herself. In their glow she sees several lovely visions, starting with a warm stove, then a luxurious holiday feast where the goose almost jumps out at her, and then a magnificent Christmas tree larger than the one at the rich merchant's house. The girl looks skyward and sees a shooting star; she then remembers her late grandmother saying that such a falling star. As she lights the next match, she sees a vision of her grandmother, the only person to have treated her with love and kindness all through her life. To keep the vision of her grandmother alive for as long as she can, the girl lights the entire bundle of matches at once. After running out of matches, the child becomes unconscious when her soul is visited by her grandmother's soul, then takes her to Heaven for the next two centuries, then the next morning, passers-by find the girl dead (or in reality, unconscious) in the nook, frozen with a smile on her face, and guess the reason for the burnt-out matches beside her. They feel pity for her, although they had not shown kindness to her before her death. They have no way of knowing about the wonderful visions she saw before her death or how gloriously she is celebrating the New Year in Heaven with her grandmother, but as time passed by, the shooting star turned out that it was a UFO boarded by a group of gray aliens, then her body is taking to the UFO, freezing her in place for many years instead. Two centuries later in the 21st century, her cryogenic pod was taken from a UFO to Area 51 in Nevada where Isabella and her grandmother, now becoming a cyborg, was waiting to be thawed out. General Michael Hawthorne didn't notice that she's never been lighting matches that made visions that she saw before being frozen in time, then he remembered that when he was a young child in the 1960s, he saw a shooting star at summertime. Later, he and the two scientists, Franklin Rose and Johnny Thompson, unfreeze Isabella, and with a team of doctors use their defibrillator unit onto her, she finally wakes up in a modern world, then she becomes conscious again. Dr. Teresa Zhang welcomes Isabella to the 21st century, then she said that her ancestors were worried about her death, then she said that she wasn't dead, but she knew that she was asleep by aliens by a cryogenic chamber. Left speechless, Isabella lost her memory and has a major headache, then she said that all of everyone she knew were dead. Shocked by others, what only she remembered is that nobody wanted to sell her matches at all in a cold, but Rose and Thompson said that her luck is finally changed when an empty building is now for sale, and they sold it for her to open a matchstick shop. The next morning, improvised signs attracted a lot of people attracted Isabella's newly-opened matchstick shop unlike what she didn't attracted two centuries ago, despite poor designs made by her with Rose, Thompson Zhang and General Hawthorne being the first customers. When more and more people stormed in her shop and emptied all of her matchstick stocks in the shelf, leaving her only with money, she now becomes rich within a few hours. As she gets new stocks in her first store, opens new stores around America and the rest of the world, gets her a lot of swank in her hands and becomes prominent in newspapers and on news programs with her fame rising, she becomes richer and richer, despite that her ragged clothes are the only ones she should keep as a reminder of her poor past, but the only difference is that her ragged clothes are now fixed, cleaned and are encrusted with jewels, so she bought new winter clothes, in preparation for her first winter in the 21st century, then she gets a slipper collection. Returning back to her old home, she now reunites with her descendants. Having forgotten, she said that she's her ancestor, but they agreed about that they're lucky to see their ancestor for the first time. Also, they now go to the old town where she was back then, now a bustling city, she looks at the abandoned building, and decided to turn it into a headquarters for her new company: The Little Match Girl Company. With her matchstick shops under her company's flagship, she earns prominence, notoriety and wealth, then she opens matchstick factories too, but amidst concerns from logging, she gets a phone call from the President of Brazil, Itamar Silva, that matchsticks are made out of wood, and since they're being cut down, he advises Isabella to introduce paper matchsticks, then she organizes a presentation event with the help of environment groups. That night, she introduces paper matchsticks to the Little Match Girl Co. and the environment groups so that trees can be hopefully saved, then as her time went on while her fame and fortune increased, a new rival and a later main antagonist, Li Fen (Xian Lim), congratulates her for being rich while he attends the presentation gala. Weeks later, candles, tobacco products and lighters are introduced in her company, and as stocks increased, her adviser, Jonathan Hanshaw, said that her company would be able to weather the crisis, but as anti-smoking laws presist, she told smokers to find a designated smoking place. Later, a talk show host, Brian Stewart, interviews Isabella on her great success, which was said that it's made by a series of flaws and failures, and then she made a lot of funny comments at the same time, and she announces to the audience that she's got a better grade in school when she was in her first day of kindergarten. In her first winter, she now puts on a new hat, a new jacket, a new pair of leggings, a new pair of socks and a new pair of slippers to sell her matchsticks on the streets just like what she did two centuries ago. Everyone heard her shouting, then as a bundle of her matchsticks are sold out, she is now successful and now takes on a vacation to Los Angeles. In Los Angeles, she now falls in love with a poor Hispanic boy named Charles Rodriguez, who is living in East Hollywood, and enjoys a vacation together. Their parents, angered at first for their son's love with Isabella, now agrees with their love. On New Year's Eve, she enjoys her first New Year in her new life by hosting a big party in her headquarters, congratulating everybody for surviving her first winter since the two centuries with a new residence (a contemporary, three-story mansion) in Florida, which is located in Miami, which surprises her. On Isabella's visit to a fictional Central American dicatorship of Puente Antiguo, its dictator, Juan Manuel Luis Borges, the one who smokes cigars, she told Borges that she would make cigars available in her company, then he and his country admires her and her company as well. On her sixth birthday, she hosts a big birthday gala in her new residence in Miami. Later, a US Senator of Florida, David Rogers, said that tobacco smoking is bad, which she agrees and decided to announce that e-cigarettes are now available in her company. The film ends with Isabela hires a poor boy who is selling matchsticks named Raphael and takes part of her company. Category:Movies